The skin is considered the largest organ of the human body and has numerous different functions, including, for example, thermoregulation, protection, metabolic functions and sensation. As the outermost barrier of an organism, however, it is continually subjected to damages from causes such as ultraviolet light, contaminants, stress, and so forth. Over time, both environmental and genetic factors can contribute to visible skin damage.
As is well known, a large number of products have been introduced to the market to reduce such skin damage and/or its appearance, and even to reverse it to the extent possible. It is a important objective in the art to develop and introduce new and improved compositions for application to the skin to better achieve those objectives.
Throughout this application, trademarks and trade names are identified using a “™” notation.